False Impressions
by WuLongPao
Summary: Used to be The Choice: Ambition or EmotionOneshot Guan Ping was a great warrior, one who fought valiantly, but what else did he do? this is one possible scenario GuanPing x XingCai


Disclaimer: I don not own dynasty warriors or any of the characters, koei does.

It was such a beautiful morning; the sun had just risen and spread its hues across Mt. Ding Jun. Such a waste this day would be used for battle between Wei and Shu. Huang Zhong and Xiahou Yuan had finally traded arrows the fight had now begun.

Xing Cai breathed hard; she hadn't expected the battle to go on for so long. It had already past noon, yet the fighting continued without faltering. For a moment she wondered where Guan Ping had run off to, before a soldier attacked her, bringing her focus back into the battle.

* * *

A sword sliced through Guan Ping's back, before he managed to decapitate the soldier responsible. That's what he got for thinking about her. All the fighting had taken it toll, morale was dropping, both forces were becoming sluggish as a fatigue swept in, even Guan Ping had to admit he was getting tired.

"Our Lady is injured" some anonymous soldier cried out. "Prime Minister Zhuge Liang has ordered your medical team to return to camp "

'Xing Cai!' was the only thought that entered his mind. "Where is she?" he asked the messenger.

"Back at the main camp, with our majesty her husband"

"What! When did she get married?" For a moment something hurt in Guan Ping's chest. He hadn't seen her for 3 years, but he didn't expect her to be spoken for.

"Uhhh, I do not know my Lord"

"I'll return back to the main camp, Guan Xing will take control of my unit." With that word, Guan Ping rushed back to the main camp, he didn't understand why; he just knew he had to. He had to know if she was alright.

"Charge!" Xing Cai screamed, they were finally winning the battle. Huang Zhong had slain Xiahou Yuan, the enemy just had to be driven away.

"Good work little lady, your reputation precedes you." Huang Zhong mentioned as he oversaw the Shu forces ravage the enemy camp.

"You skills are improving, I may not be able to teach you anything new." Zhao Yun chuckled. "I may be the one needing your protection next time!"

"Thank you, but I still have much to learn." Xing Cai replied blushing. Regaining her composure "Have any of you seen Guan Ping?" she had wondered, it was unlikely of him not to be in the battlefield at the time of victory. She hadn't seen him fighting much for that matter.

"Where is she!" Guan Ping asked the Guard Captain.

"In the me-medical tent."

Guan Ping hurried off to see the extent of her injuries, he prayed she hadn't been hurt badly. Breaking through the guards he rushed in. "Xiiing…."

"Guan Ping! Get out of my quarters! NOW!" a topless Yueying shouted.

"Uhhhh….."

"Guan Ping, As Liu Bei's strategist I suggest you leave know before my wife sends her juggernauts after you." Zhuge Liang added, while dressing his wife's wounds.

"GET OUT NOW!"

Guan Ping unceremoniously ran or precisely tripped his way out, knocking over vials of who knows what, making smells inconceivable by mortals (meaning it stunk!). Outside he saw the messenger from hours ago. "I thought you said our lady was injured! Xing Cai's not even here!"

"My Lord, I was talking about lady Yueying, she had been burned by her juggernaut and needed antiseptics badly. "

Everything suddenly became clear, a huge amount of relief swelled through the body of Guan Ping, Xing Cai wasn't married. The messenger ha been talking about Yueying, Zhuge Liang was her husband. Xing Cai hadn't been injured. "Where is Lady Cai?"

"I believe she is at the enemy camp, finishing off the remnants of the Wei army."

"Actually Guan Ping, I'm right here." Patting her friend at back, surprising him. "Where were you? You should have seen me, I crushed the Wei forces."

Startled Guan Ping could barely form an answer; he had to make an excuse fast. Xing Cai would think he had a crush on her if she knew he went back cause he taught she was in danger, which he didn't have mind you. But before he could muster up a response, a searing pain shot up from his back. It was the wound he had gotten a while ago, he never got it bandaged. Falling to his knees, he pointed to his back.

"Guan Ping what's wrong?" following his finger, she saw the huge injury at his back. "MEDIC!"

_Few minutes later…_

"I can't believe you, Guan Ping honestly! How can you get a cut this deep and not look for a medic?"

"I forgot, I thought you were in danger." Guan Ping murmured

"What was that? Speak louder I didn't hear you. By the way where are the extra bandages, I'll need more."

"I said the base just needed defending Xing Cai. The bandages are in the leftmost crate."

"Got it." Xing Cai tried opening the box nut to no avail. "Guan Ping can you help with this it's a bit heavy."

"Geez, girl I'm the injured one here." Guan Ping said as he stood up.

"Whatever, hurry up or I'm going to destroy this box instead!"

Guan Ping opened the crate with ease.

"See, Xing Cai, you push it not lift it." Guan Ping smirked at her the irritation growing in her face but was cut short when the pain shot though his back. Not wanting to show weakness he added. "Can you hurry Cai, Its cold and I'm topless."

"Hmmm… I like you better topless." She playfully added.

"Can't say anything now huh?" Xing Cai giggling, seeing Guan Ping blush. This was too much fun.

Trying to think of a witty retort, Guan Ping blurted out. "Hug me then I'll be a lot warmer."

To his surprise, she did hug him. Unconsciously he embraced her back.

Suddenly, Yue Ying entered the tent, wanting to congratulate Xing Cai on her victory.

For a moment, all of them just stood there staring at each other, Yue Ying from the tent's entrance and Xing Cai in Guan Ping's arms.

A/N: This is my first fic, so please review. Constructive criticism would also be nice.


End file.
